The exploration of space has provided for many useful technological innovations. The implementation of satellites depict one type of technological innovation that has been particularly beneficial. Satellites are a type of device that orbit around the Earth in regular intervals, and may provide various useful functions, such as communication transponders, or gatherers of information, such as weather related information. One particular type of satellite is a geosynchronous satellite that is disposed at a particular altitude necessary to have an angular velocity similar to the angular velocity of Earth. In this manner, stations on Earth wishing to communicate with the satellite may orient antennas to one generally direction in the sky in order to communicate with the satellite.